


Pact of the Neospacians

by PaperFox19



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Tentacles, Xenophobia, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: The neo spacians return to collect on the pact they made with Jaden, now it is his choice.





	Pact of the Neospacians

**Author's Note:**

> Old Work please read and review

Jaden saw Neos on the roof of the school, Jaden knew this day was coming, he had made a pact with the neo spacians that he would give himself to them if they helped save his friends. It had been done and it was time for him to hold up his end of the bargain.

He reached the roof of the school and saw the neo spacians, Flare Scarab, Aqua Dolphin, Grand Mole, Glow Moss, Air Hummingbird, Dark Panther, Neo Alius and Neos. “Welcome Jaden, are you ready?” Neos asked.

“Yes.” Jaden nodded and stepped forward. Alius summoned Neo Space. “All right now strip.”

Jaden nodded and started to remove his clothing, he stood there naked in front of them, and he blushed as he noticed the neo spacians get hard. Alius moved over to Jaden and gripped his cock, he stroked it from the base to the tip and Jaden moaned as his cock grew to its full size, of 8 inches long 2 ½ fingers thick.

“Get on your back Jaden and spread your legs.” Jaden did as he was told and Alius moved behind him and propped him up so he could see his soon to be lovers.

First up was Glow Moss, he had the smallest arousal out of all of them, he was only 3 inches long. Jaden thought it would be an easy start but he was wrong, Glow Moss’s one cock grew into three, each one equally thick.

Jaden blushed, as the three cocks moved to his hole, the three manhood pushed in all at once. Jaden hissed in pain. “Glow Moss go easy on him it’s his first time, Jaden spread your legs more, then just relax we will make sure you feel good.” Jaden moaned and gripped his legs and spread them wider.

Jaden felt the three cocks move in him, each one felt wet and seem to be self-lubricated. Glow Moss started thrusting into him, Jaden notice that Glow Moss could control each cock, each one hit his sweet spot with each thrust going one after the other. Jaden moaned as he was forced over the edge, he came spilling his cum all over himself, Glow Moss licked up his essence and started to thrust all three cocks at his prostate at once. Jaden gasped and groaned. “Glow Moss so good harder please!!!”

Jaden came a second time, his inner walls clenching around Glow Moss’s cocks. Glow Moss moaned and came from each cock and emptied half a gallon of seed in him. The three arousals fused into one and Glow Moss pulled out leaving his channel well lubed, a glowing white liquid starting to pour out of his ass. “Don’t let it out Jaden, we want you full of cum.” Jaden blushed, but did as he was told, he clenched his inner muscles in his gaping hole closed.

Glow Moss reverted into card form with a happy expression on his face, the card then returned to Jaden’s deck.

“Alright Jaden it’s my turn!!” Flare Scarab said walking over to Jaden, he gripped his 5 inch long cock and positioned it at Jaden’s hole. He pushed in, this time Jaden felt only slight pain, unlike Glow Moss’s cock, Flare Scarab’s was releasing a massive amounts of heat. The fire elemental started thrusting, the tip kissed Jaden’s prostate causing Jaden to scream in pleasure. “Cum for me Jaden, every time you cum I’ll get 4 inches longer.” He gripped Jaden’s arousal started stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Jaden came his seed splashing over his claw, Flare Scarab’s cock pulsed inside of him and grew to 9 inches. “Yes Yes Yes More!!!” Flare Scarab moaned and he drove his 9 inch manhood into Jaden again and again he brought Jaden two more releases, Flare Scarab's cock reached 17 inches before he came. He spilled his hot load deep in Jaden’s body causing Jaden to spasm and has another release.

Flare Scarab shrank back down to his original size as he pulled out; he then turned into a card and flew off to join Jaden’s deck.

Aqua Dolphin moved up to him, his 6 inch cock twitched and became the size of Jaden’s. “Now Jaden it’s my turn.” He positioned himself at his entrance and slammed in, Jaden felt only pleasure and moaned like crazy, Jaden could feel the difference between Aqua Dolphin’s cock and the others; it was smooth and gave Jaden a cool feeling inside. Aqua Dolphin started to thrust in and out going faster and faster, Jaden moaned in pleasure.

The Aqua elemental, pushed Jaden’s legs up to his chest so he could reach deeper inside of him. He reached between their bodies and began pumping Jaden’s cock. Jaden moaned as his sensitive cock was stroked gently and soon he came spraying his seed all over their chests. The tightened channel made Aqua Dolphin moan as he came, Aqua Dolphin’s cold seed mix with the others and made Jaden’s whole body shiver.

Aqua Dolphin pulled out and became a card, joining Jaden’s deck like the others.

Grand Mole crawled over. “Flip him over Alius.” Jaden was flipped onto his stomach, his face buried in Alius’s groin, the heavy musk made him feel dizzy. Grand Mole slammed into him, Jaden gasped as pain shot through him, Grand Mole’s cock was incredibly thick, even with his soaked channel the friction was amazing.

With each thrust Jaden was filled with pain and pleasure, Grand Mole’s fur teased his skin, and he used both of his claws to stroke Jaden’s cock. Jaden came hard and tightened around Grand Mole’s manhood; Grand Mole came and buried his cock deep into Jaden’s tight ass.

Jaden was extremely sore as Grand Mole pulled out, and reverted back to card form and then returned to Jaden’s deck. Jaden was in pain, his inner muscles and his cock ached. He whimpered when he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Air Hummingbird. “You will feel better soon.” He pushed his 8 inch cock into Jaden’s body and the brunette whimpered in pain.

Air Hummingbird pecked Jaden’s neck, Air Hummingbird began to suck on the spot and all the pain that was in Jaden’s body was slowly absorbed, as he healed Jaden he continued to thrust his 8 inch manhood aiming for Jaden sweet spot with each thrust.

Jaden moaned as his pain was replaced with pleasure; Jaden blushed and writhed in sweet bliss. “Please Faster!!” He moaned, and Air Hummingbird picked up the pace and hit Jaden’s sweet spot with rapid strikes. Jaden was too far gone to realize he had released twice, by his third climax his inner walls tightened and Air Hummingbird came.

The wind elemental pulled out and reverted back to card form as he joined the others in Jaden’s deck.

All the pain was gone from his body so Jaden moved onto his hands and knees; it wasn’t long before he felt Dark Panther’s paws on his shoulders. His 10 inch cock already leaking and positioned at Jaden’s ass. He thrust in burying his cock fully in Jaden’s body.

Jaden moaned as the thick flesh pushed past his tight ring of muscle and into his cum filled hole. “Here’s a special trick for you.” Dark Panther said and his cock twitched in Jaden’s hole, and Jaden gasped as the manhood began to vibrate. Jaden howled in pleasure as Dark Panther began fucking him with his vibrating cock. Dark Panther chuckled as Jaden tightened around him each time he hit his sweet spot. Jaden came again and again his tightening walls did nothing to the vibrating manhood. Dark Panther’s tail wrapped around Jaden’s cock and teased the boy’s crotch. Jaden cried out in pleasure as Dark Panther’s soft black fur teased his cock and balls.

Dark Panther finally came spraying his seed deep into his body, his seed mix with the others. The dark elemental reverted back to card form and joined Jaden’s deck.

Jaden felt the massive amount of seed seep out of his ass slowly; he let out a low moan. “Get ready Jaden.” Alius said flipping Jaden onto his lap Alius’s 19 inch long 4 finger thick cock was pressed against his hole, Jaden’s back was pressed to his chest, the head gently opened his hole in the cum began to trickle out and cover Alius’s cock.

Alius began to push in and Jaden cried out. “No it’s too much it hurts.” Alius reached around and stroked Jaden’s cock to relax him. Jaden saw Neos walk towards them; he blushed as he saw his 25 inch long cock. “Suck on it Jaden make him cum!!” Alius said.

“But it’s bigger than a fist!!”

Alius gripped Jaden’s ass. “He isn’t ready yet Neos, why don’t you join me in here?” He gave a thrust into Jaden’s ass to emphasize his point. Neos nodded and positioned his cock along with Alius’s.

“Wait stop, you two are too big. You will kill me!” Jaden gasped as he felt Neos nudged at his hole. Neos stroked his cheek. “You will be fine Jaden in this place your body has already begun to change you will be able to, accommodate our size we will make you feel greater than any other Jaden.” He started to push in slowly, once Neos was fully inside him Alius started thrusting and all three males moaned in pleasure.

The friction between Neos’s cock and Jaden’s inner walls had Alius moaning wildly. Jaden couldn’t believe that his body was adjusting to their massive sizes. When Neos started to move, he moved at the same pace as Alius, doubling the friction within Jaden’s body. “Our cum will overflow the others.” Neos said, they came, Alius pushing 2 gallons of cum into Jaden’s body, Neos pumping 4 gallons into him.

“No it’s too much pull out!!” Jaden moaned as he came his cum spraying all over Neos’s abs. They obliged and pulled out, their cum coating Jaden’s front and back.

They let Jaden down the cum pouring out of him. Jaden felt empty inside and he looked up at them. “We love you Jaden.”Neos whispered. Jaden blushed. “Call on us anytime.”

In a flash neo-space was gone, and Jaden returned to the real world fully dressed and cleaned up. “Was it all a dream?” Jason took a step and felt a light twinge of pain inside of him. “Nope definitely not a dream. He smiled and saw something on the ground, it was his neo spacians deck along with a locket and his old drawings of them. Jaden opened the locket and saw that in one side held an image of neo-space while the other one had a picture of all his spacians. He held the locket close to his heart and felt warm.

Jaden would call on them again, because he loved them and they loved him too, only one thought crossed his mind. How big would Dark Neos, Air Neos, Flare Neos, Aqua Neos, Grand Neos, and Glow Neos be…

He’d just have to find out.

End

Jaden is able to survive thanks to neospace, it's power was able to keep neos around so i figure it's powerful enough for them to take jaden and let him survive


End file.
